


Love Of My Life (Phan Fluff)

by thegirlwholikestowrite



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Coffeeshop AU Phan, Cute Phan, Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Phan Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Phil, Starbucks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwholikestowrite/pseuds/thegirlwholikestowrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at summaries. Three words; Phan, fluff, coffeshop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Of My Life (Phan Fluff)

I got off the train and headed for the door. Hurriedly running up the stairs, I found myself in the middle of a crowded, unfamiliar street. I cursed under my breath, I was already thirty minutes late for our date and I was lost.  
Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap.  
Phil wouldn’t mind me being late but it made me feel bad. I always did this. We were supposed to meet at Starbucks for a drink and talk about our radio show, but here I was, standing around in an unknown street. I brushed my fringe away from my eyes and started walking.  
My phone was ringing; Phil.  
A shy smile spread over my face. I had no control over my emotions when it came to Phil and I was a fully grown man. (SMH Dan.) I answered the phone without wiping the stupid smile off my face.  
“Hey Dan. Still sleeping?”  
“Actually I was very tired last night. Thanks to you but I managed to get up. That’s also thanks to you.”  
“I didn’t think it would be that tiring, plus, you begged me for it.”  
“No, I didn’t.”  
“Dan. You did.”  
“Thanks for not leaving me any cereal this morning Phil.”  
“You are very welcome. Hurry up, I look so lonely in here.”  
I laughed uncontrollably. Hearing his voice calmed me a little and I could finally recognize the street.  
“I will be there in 15 minutes. Love you.”  
“Love you more.” I could hear the smile in his voice. I put my phone back in my pocket, pulling my pants down in the process. Too lazy to pull them up, I started walking. Less than half a mile to Starbucks, a young boy stopped me, his hands full of flowers.  
“Are you meeting someone special?”  
Awkward!Dan replaced the Sociable!Dan in a second.  
“Uh… no. I mean… yes. I will get him some anyway.”  
He didn’t ask or joke about the way I said “him,” just smiled and handed me a bouquet. I paid him and smiled again.  
“How did you two meet?”  
“Uh.. he was a YouTuber and I really liked him. We started talking and became friends. Uh… I think he is the love of my life.”  
He looked down, grinning.  
“Considering the way your eyes light about when you talk about him, he is.”  
I liked to think of it that way, but then I remembered he was still waiting for me. I thanked him and made my way to Starbucks. I couldn’t stop thinking about Phil, what the boy said, and us. He said he loved me but it was a possibility that he just didn’t want to ruin our friendship. Okay, I was overthinking things like I always did. I loved him. He loved me. We made videos together. We kissed. We lived together. These were facts, I wasn’t making them up.  
As I walked in, I held the door open for an elderly woman and I noticed Phil looking at me, smiling. (Love Eyes Lester AF) His jet black hair was really messy and he waved. My gaze instantly fell on his lips, perfectly perfect. They fit mine like a missing puzzle piece when I kissed him.  
“Hey, Dan.”  
I handed the flowers to him, watching his childish but beautiful enthusiasm as he kissed me again. I looked at him once again before pulling away, admiring my blue eyed, hot as hell and gay as fuck boyfriend. I loved saying that he was my boyfriend. He was my boyfriend and I was his. We belonged to each other.  
I pulled up a chair from the other empty table and sat down, knocking something over. My efforts to stay cool miserably failed and I ended up on the floor, Phil’s beautiful laugh ringing in my ears.  
“You are so smooth, Dan.”  
“That’s the exact thing you said to me last night. When I was reciting Shakespeare to you.”  
“Will you do it again tonight?”  
“I don’t know. I should check with my schedule first. If I don’t have a Flappy Bird bathroom break, or a Mario Kart session, why not?”  
I playfully winked at him and he shot me the smile I had been waiting for the whole time, the reason I fell for him in the first place. (THAT ONE. WE ALL KNOW THAT ONE. AND DAN WE GET IT)  
“I am falling in love with you all over again, Phil.”  
He reached out and started playing with my fingers, finally locking them into mine. When he was with me, everything seemed to fit together perfectly.  
“You know what would be good?”  
“What?”  
“If we could have more than this.” He locked his gaze on me, I didn’t dare to look away from the bluest blue.  
“More? How can we have more Phil? How can I ask for more?” I paused. “What is there to this more than you?”  
“That’s actually what I wanted to talk about.”  
I gave him a questioning look as he let go of my hand.  
“Why don’t you drink your coffee before it’s cold?”  
“Yeah… I should do that.”  
I took a big gulp, it was warm. He always got my favorite, he never forgot.  
“So… what do you want to do about the radio show. We can talk about us later. It is in two days you know.”  
“Do you want me to be honest?”  
“Yeah, why wouldn’t I want you to be?”  
“You are the only thing… well one I want to do.”  
I reached for the cup as he sat back and laughed. I lingered for a minute before I took a sip, enjoying my view.  
“You know your laugh is beautiful, right?”  
His cheeks reddened as I held his hand and locked my eyes with his. Oh God, he was so beautiful.  
“I just want to hold you and make out with you and make pancakes with you. I want you so much Phil. I love you more than you can imagine.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”  
I took a sip as Phil shot me a warm smile, that moment something stuck to my throat, I could not breathe. I started to cough but whatever that thing was, it wasn’t coming out. (JUST LİKE DAN AND PHİL) My gag reflex finally kicked in, I saw Phil coming over as I spat out the thing.  
“Dan, are you okay?”  
“Do I look okay? I was almost dying from drinking white hot chocolate.”  
“Dan, wrong time to sass me, Are you really okay?”  
I breathed deeply, it was nice to breathe again.  
“Yeah, I am okay.”  
I forced a smile despite the pain in my throat.  
“Now I have a story to talk about in my next video, near death experience again. We should keep the cup.”  
He smiled and mumbled something like having another story to tell if I looked at the right place.  
“Are you okay Dan? It would be very unfortunate if you died in the middle of our date in Starbucks.”  
I smiled and looked down, only to see a silver circle glistening in the rare London sun. I realized that it was a ring. My heart skipped a beat. (SO WOULD MİNE İF THİS ACTUALLY HAPPENED) I am sure I stuttered when I managed to blurt out his name. I looked at him, my jaw dropping. He was smiling so brightly I wanted to kiss him. He got down on his one knee.  
“Dan?”  
“Phil.”  
“Will you listen to me?”  
“Yeah, yeah… I will.”  
He placed his hand over mine, warming it up instantly.  
“Dan, I don’t know how to say this, but every time I look at you, I want more of you. It is like there is a hole inside my chest whenever you are not around. And you fill up that hollow emptiness. I love you for that. I love you with my whole heart and everything I have. At first I thought it was brotherly, than friendly. But I think we both know that’s not true, there is more to it. It was so much more. I love you so much Dan. You are my whole life, all of it. I want you to be more. Will you marry me Dan?”  
His eyes glistened with tears, I couldn’t bear to see him cry, out of joy or heartbreak, it didn’t matter. I loved him so much.  
“Phil, I love you too. Oh my god…. Yes! Yes… Phil! Yes!”  
He got up and held me. He was crying, I think I was too. He laughed to himself and kissed the top of my head. I heard people laughing and applauding. I pulled away and looked at him. I was going to marry Phil. I actually was. I felt like my whole life was leading up to this moment.  
“I love you so much Phil.”  
“I love you too.”  
I buried my head to the crook of his neck. I loved him and he was mine.


End file.
